


I'm Not Paid Enough For This

by FuckingDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arrogant!Dean, Awkward!Cas, Blushing, Boss's son!Cas, Bottom Castiel, Comedy, Cute, Dirty Talk, Employee!Dean, Lap Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Porn, Protective Sam Winchester, Schmoop, Sloppy Makeouts, Top Castiel, Top Dean, dirty - Freeform, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingDestiel/pseuds/FuckingDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't know what's coming as he gets a new job as an office clerk, which is SO not his thing. With the suits, and ties, and shiny shoes, but Sam insists he get a real job other than working on cars at Bobby's place. His new boss is a total dick and Dean can't stand to even be around him, that is, until he starts bringing his youngest son, Castiel Novak, to work with him after school. Dean thinks he's going to like it here.<br/>**WORK IN PROGRESS**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"And what's so wrong with working at Bobby's?!" Dean barked, eyeing Sam from across the dining room table. 

"Nothing! I mean, do you honestly want to spend the rest of your life working on beat up cars, getting paid in beer's and greasy food?" Sam asks, raising an eyebrow. Dean can't help but grin. He loved the way Bobby repaid him. Hell, who can resist free beer and food?!

"The point is, I'm not going to some fancy bullshit place just to answer phone calls all day and wear a tight suit." Dean says, grimacing at the thought. Sam huffs out a laugh and rolls his eyes at his stubborn brother. 

"Whatever you say, but you know what I heard?" Sam whispers as if there were a group of people in the room with them, trying to listen in on some huge secret. Dean raises and eyebrow and leans in a little.

"I heard that Cassee Densmore was working there." he says, smiling a bit. Dean's eyes widen. Sam always knew about Dean's gigantic crush on Cassee. He'd liked her for more than 2 years now. Sam alsp knew that Cassee Densmore had moved off a month ago, and was most definitely not going to be working there, but he wouldn't tell Dean that.

"When do I start?" Dean asks, smirking. Sam smiles triumphantly and leans back in his chair. 

"As soon as we get you some nice clothes." And with that, Dean is grabbing his key's and hopping into Baby, driving to the nearest clothing department. 

~~~~~~~1 day later~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe you actually talked me into this." Dean sighs, messing with the solid blue tie knotted tightly around his neck. Sam swats his hands away and readjusts the tie back to its place. 

"Don't worry, you'll be thanking me as soon as you get your first  ** _real_** paycheck and you can buy all the pies you ever dreamed of." Sam says, causing Samandriel to giggle. Samandriel and Sam had been together for as long as Dean could remember. Samandriel practically lived at their place. 

Dean's eyes lit up at the sudden mention of pies. 

"Okay, now remember what we went over right?" Sam asks from the couch, his arms around Samandriel. 

"Yeah, yeah. Keep good posture, be polite, don't hang up on people. I got it." Dean sighs, checking his hair in the mirror. Sam had been trying to prepare Dean for his first "real" job" but everything Sam said, Dean disregarded. 

"You should probably go now, wouldn't want you to be late." He hears Sam call out from his bedroom. 

"Yea, whatever, you just want me to leave so you can fuck your little boyfriend." Dean calls out, smirking and grabbing his keys from the counter. Dean can practically see the bitch face Sam is giving him right now as he hears Samandriel give a small gasp. 

Before either of them can say anything else, Dean is out the door and on his way to hell. 

~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~~~

Dean thought he was going to murder someone. Cassee did not in fact work here, Sam would definitely get an ear full when he got home; the tie he was wearing was choking him, his feet ached from his squeaky shoes, and his boss was a total dick. Not to mention how rude the people that called his office were. 

"You'd better be answering those calls!" he heard someone bark into his office door. Yeah, Dean was never going to let Sammy talk him into something ever again. 

He leaned over to unplug the phone, so he wouldn't have to answer anymore calls when a eerie chill crawled up his spine. He felt like someone was watching him. He squirmed in his squeaky chair, trying to shake off the feeling but it wouldn't work. He looked around his office, of course there was no one in there but him. Just as he was about to get up to go wash his face, and try and get rid of this creepy feeling, he caught a pair of eyes, watching him from the office across the hall. He started to yell at the kid, tell him to quit staring, but Dean was at a loss for words. 

He was gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. His eyes immediately transfixed Dean. They were blue, bright blue. The same color as Dean's tie. And his hair, wow, his hair was a ruffled black mess on top of his head, sex hair is how Dean would describe it. His lips were pink and full and looked absolutely delicious. He looked young, maybe 16 or 17. Dean suddenly felt guilty, thinking of a minor this way, himself being 22. 

He couldn't help but let a small smirk play on his lips. This seemed to have snapped the kid out of his daze, his cheeks and neck suddenly turning a bright shade of red and turning away quickly. Dean almost giggled it was so adorable. Dean glanced over at the clock, seeing as he only had a few minutes left until they closed he decided to introduce himself to the strikingly handsome young boy. However, to Dean's disappointment, when he turned back to the blushing, blue eyed boy, he was gone. 

Dean sighed, and let his hand drop to the desk in a loud bang. 

"Winchester!" he heard a voice growl, warning him. He really hated his boss.  

"Sorry Mr. Novak." Dean called back, rolling his eyes and gathering up his things to leave. As he went to clock out, he saw a familiar face coming out of the bathroom. Dean took a sharp breath as he recognized those beautiful blue eyes. As soon as Blue Eyes saw him, he turned on his heel and hurried in the other direction. 

"Hey!" Dean called out to him. "Wait, come back." he said, making the boy stop abruptly and slowly turn around. He saw the young boy gulp and noticed how his hands were clenching, and unclenching nervously. Did Dean really seem that intimidating, or was he just that damn good-looking?

"M-me?" A deep, warm voice answered back. If Dean hadn't of seen Blue Eyes say it, he would've never guessed it came from the small boy. Dean felt a chill run up his spine as that deep, gravelly voice echoed in his head. His voice seemed too mature for his age. Dean nodded to the boy and moved his hand in a waving motion to 'come here'. The boy hesitated before stepping forward a bit. 

"I, uh, I saw you earlier today. Never really seen you around here before." Dean asked stepping forward. 

"Well, you're new here. I don't think you've really seen anyone around here before." The boy said, matter of factly. Dean forced a laugh, Another chill ghosts over Dean as he hears that sex-driven voice.  _God._ It turned him on way more than it should have. 

"Well, I- Wait. How did you know I was new here?" Dean asks eyeing him. The boy blushes and looks down at his feet. Before either of them can say anything else a scratchy, intimidating voice interrupts them.

"Castiel! Move your ass! We've gotta go!" Dean looks over to his none other than Mr. Novak. What? Why is ~~Blue Eyes~~   _Castiel_ going with  _him?_

"Coming Dad." Castiel sighs, almost making Dean gasp outloud.  _ **DAD?!**_

"I-I've got to go." Castiel whimpers out, turning away and following closely behind his  _dad_. 

"Castiel." Dean repeats to himself quietly, watching him leave. He can't help but smile even though his heart is thumping out of his chest. What a unique name. He takes a moment to gather himself before making his way to his car, still trying to sort out everything that had happened.

He barely speaks at dinner while Sam and Samandriel keep pushing him with questions about how his first day at a "real" job was. He tunes them out and shovels in the celebratory pie Sam made him before plopping down onto his bed. 

Castiel, he was gorgeous and Dean couldn't help but think about how long the weekend was going to be.

"Just fucking great." Dean mumbles to himself and rolls over, trying to block out loud moaning noises coming from Sam's bedroom with Castiel's deep, comforting voice.

It doesn't help.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The first thing Dean notices when he wakes up the next morning is the damp, sticky spot in his boxers. 

 _'What the fuck?'_ he thinks to himself, jumping out of bed to change. As he slides off his soiled boxers, it all comes back to him. The wet dream he had last night. ' _Damn. You're 22 Dean, t_ _he kids only like 16'_ Dean thinks, shaking his head. 

Before he can shame himself anymore, Sam busts in his room just as he's pulling a shirt over his head. 

"Dean, come on! Your breakfast is getting cold!" Sam whines. Dean rolls his eyes. 

"I'm coming, princess." he says which makes Sam's eyes darken and he slams the door closed. Dean smirks to himself as he makes his way to the kitchen, following the scent of bacon. 

Dean's eyes widen as he takes in the sight before him. The whole table piled up with amazing smelling food.

"W-what's the special occasion?" Dean asks, grabbing a pancake and stuffing his face Sam eyes him, disapprovingly but smiles. 

"Your first successful day at your new job! Plus I felt bad about lying to you about Cassee." Sam says clapping and Samandriel giggles. Dean smiles, rolls his eyes and stuffs his face with different kinds of food. 

"Woah, thanks Sammy!" Dean says around a mouthful. Sam makes a disgusted face while Samandriel laughs. 

"Oh, and your boss called." Sam says which makes Dean's head shoot up form his plate. "He said you need to come in today, finish paperwork you didn't do yesterday or something. 

Dean starts to complain before Sam speaks up again. 

"He also said that he would send his son, Camron or something like that to unlock the door for you." 

"Castiel?!' Dean asks, almost choking on his food. 

 "Yeah, that was it." Sam says wiping his hands onto a dish towel. Dean immediately jumps up from the table, running up to his room. Sam calls after him but he ignores him and pulls on his tight fitting suit. He makes sure to wear the same blue tie he wore yesterday since it matched Castiel's eyes. 

"Why are you in such a rush to leave?! I thought you hated it there!" Sam asks when Dean grabs his keys from the counter. 

"Don't have time to talk Sammy, tell you about it later." He says closing the front door behind him and starting up his Impala. 

Maybe this job wouldn't be so bad after all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be out very shortly. I love you guys. Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated! You can follow my tumblr for more updates and such: 
> 
> destiel-is-life-666.tumblr.com

It felt as though the ride to his work took forever knowing that Castiel would be waiting for him there. Maybe they'd actually get a better chance to talk today, get to know each other without his asshole of a boss interrupting them. 

Dean held his breath as he pulled his car to a stop in front of the familiar building. A long sigh of relief left his lips as he recognized the same blue eyed boy from yesterday patiently waiting for him on the front steps of the building.

He hadn't seemed to notice Dean, his eyes transfixed on his shoes and it wasn't until Dean cleared his throat and stood directly in front of him that he finally looked up. Dean was at a loss for words once again and simply smiled at the younger boy, trying to be polite. Castiel smiled back awkwardly before getting to his feet. Dean noticed that the blue eyed boy was a bit shorter than himself and couldn't help but stare at his ass as he leaned over to pick up the keys he had dropped.

_Stop it, Dean._

He quickly looked away as Castiel turned back around, mumbling something of an apology and turning that adorable shade of bright red once more. 

Once inside Dean turned to Castiel. 

"So, uh, Castiel...or is it cool if I just call ya Cas? Are you going to stick around or something? I might need some help since I'm new here and all." Dean says, trying not to sound too hopeful. Dean knows he doesn't need help doing paperwork, but he just really needed to get to know Cas. 

"O-oh uhm...yeah sure Cas is fine. And I would love to stay and help Mr. Winchester." He stutters out in that deep gravelly voice. 

"Please, call me Dean. Mr. Winchester reminds me too much of my boss...or your dad." He says cringing at the name. Cas let's out a small chuckle that sends blood rushing through Dean's veins. 

"I understand you don't like my father? Many don't. I cannot blame them, I don't even like him..." He says truthfully and looks down at his hands. Dean senses its a touchy subject and decides not to ask questions. 

He makes his way to his office and glances back to see Cas following closely behind him. He stands at his office doorway and gestures in, "After you." 

Dean takes the moment to examine Cas. He's wearing a tight fitted button up shirt, that shows how lean he is. And his pants fit tightly around his ass making Dean bite his lip to suppress a noise. Cas seems to notice and shifts uncomfortably in the seat in front of Deans desk. 

"Alright well let's see what I have to do today." Dean sighs, settling down at his desk and rummaging through the papers. He can feel Cas' eyes burning holes in him And tries to break the silence. 

"So uh, Cas. How old are you?" Dean knows its a dumb question but he doesn't really know what to say to the kid. 

"I'm 17." He rumbles in reply, suddenly seeming very interested in the floor. 

"So you're still in school? That sucks ass." 

"Actually no. I dropped out. Dad says I don't need it since I'm going to be working here for the rest of my life." Something changes in his voice that Dean can't quite pick up. 

"Well that's not really fair. He didn't even give you a say?" Dean asks. Cas slowly shakes his head and a piece of his hair that looks as though someone has been running their hands through it falls into his eye. He brushes it away and Dean can't help but notice how nice his hands are. Damn. What isn't perfect about this kid? 

A sudden, sharp DING fills the air followed by four more. Cas hurriedly pulls his phone from his pocket, silencing it. 

"Woah, might wanna tell your girlfriend there to calm down." Dean jokes, smiling slyly at him. A blush creeps up Cas neck and he suddenly looks very embarrassed. 

"I-I uhm, I don't have a girlfriend." He mumbles out so low Dean could barely hear him. Dean smirks to himself. Perfect opportunity to tease and pry. 

"Oh really? Kinda hard to believe an adorable kid like you doesn't have a girlfriend." Dean teases. Cas turns even brighter and looks at his feet. 

"I-I'm gay." He says making Deans heart almost jump out of his chest.

"Well there's nothing wrong with that." Dean says, trying to ease the tension. "I'm partly gay myself."

"Partly?" Cas asks, looking up to meet Dean's eyes. He chuckles and rummages a bit more through the paper.

"I'm bisexual, Cas." His voice thick and flirty. Cas makes a noise, almost like a sigh and nods. Dean smiles to himself trying not to feel too guilty. He's not taking advantage of Cas...well...not yet anyways. He knows Cas is only 17. But there's nothing wrong with a little flirting.

"Hey uh, you wouldn't happen to know how to unlock this thing would you?" Dean asks, gesturing to the computer. Cas stands and walks around the desk, leaning over to get to the keyboard. A sweet scent feels Dean's nose that he recognizes as Cas' cologne. Cas is so close to him he can see the details of his face. He can see slight stubble covering his cheeks and for some reason he finds it adorable.

"There, that should get it working." Cas says turning to face Dean. They're so close, Dean can see each and every eyelash surrounding Cas' gorgeous blue eyes. He was staring at him with such an intensity it was Dean's turn to blush.

"Thanks." Dean utters out, suddenly very nervous. Cas gives a small nod, seemingly frozen for a few seconds before straightening his posture and returning to his spot in front of Dean.

"Hey Cas," Dean starts, chuckling. "How about after I finish up this paperwork we go grab something for lunch?"

Cas' head shoots up and his eyes beam. He seems to have noticed his obvious excited reaction and blushes.

"I'd love that, Mr. Winche- I-I mean Dean." He says with a small smile. Dean finishes his paperwork in a hurry, having small talk with Cas in the mean time. He learned that Cas wanted to travel instead of working for his dad, and that he wished he was still in school. He also learned that Cas had never eaten at Dean's favorite diner in town. That needed to be taken care of.

"I still can't believe you've never been to Benny's, dude. This place has like the best burgers in town!" Dean says, grabbing his coat and keys from his desk, Cas following him out the door and to his car.  
Dean notices Cas' silence as he opens the car door.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're a vegetarian." Dean says at Cas' unsure expression.

"No, no. I'm not. I just....this is your car?" He asks, in somewhat of an awe expression.

"Uhm...yeah...is that okay?" Dean asks nervously. Cas looks up at Dean with that adorable smile.

"What? Yeah! I love it! Kind of reminds me of my dads 68 Chevy." He says, sliding into the car beside Dean.

"I see you take an interest in older things." Dean remarks with a sly smirk. Cas nods at first, then catches on to Dean's words and looks down to his hands in a hurry to hide the deep crimson blush on his cheeks.

Dean starts up Baby with a low rumble and heads down to his favorite place in town. He wonders if he should consider this his first date with Cas. Does Cas even consider this a date? What if he just thinks as Dean as some older guy working for his dad. He notices the silence in the car and turns up the radio to blast ACDC. He looks over to Cas whose staring out the window, lost in thought.

"You like ACDC?" Dean speaks up over the radio. Cas turns to him with a blank expression like he hasn't heard a word Dean said before slowly shaking his head.

"Never heard of them." He says softly.

"Are you kidding me?! What about Led Zeppelin, or Def Leppard?!" Dean asks incredulous. Cas continues to shake his head as Dean lists off his favorite rock bands.

"Damn Cas, I'll let you borrow some of my CDs, show you some real music. What kind do you listen to anyways?" He asks, looking over at Cas.

"Mostly classical or jazz." He breaths out meeting Dean's eyes. Dean huffs out a laugh and immediately regrets it. Cas looks a bit offended and looks away quickly like he's embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Cas, I wasn't laughing at you." Dean says, reaching out a hand to squeeze Cas' knee. Cas jumps at the touch and his eyes widen at Dean's hand.

"I-It's okay." He shakily says, gulping. Dean smiles at Cas' reaction and slowly slides his hand off of his leg. Cas watches his every move and shifts in his seat.

Damn, Dean thinks, this kid is a serious virgin.

Once they pull up to Benny's and Dean gets them a seat, an older woman Dean instantly recognizes saunters over to their table.

"Hey there, Dean." Her silky voice purrs out. "Back already, sweetheart?"

Dean chuckles and waves off her flirting like he does everyday.

"Yeah, Tammy. Decided to bring my friend, Cas, here to try it out. Says he's never been here before." Dean says, gesturing to Cas whose staring at her like she's a monster. Tammy glances over to Cas like he's not even there.

"How old is he like 10?" Tammy spits out, rolling her eyes. Dean chuckles at how pitiful she is. He looks over to Cas who is staring down at his lap, obviously embarrassed.

"Just bring us two beers, alright?" Dean says, ending the conversation. Cas looks up suddenly.

"But...But I'm only 17." Cas says confused.

"Never had beer before? Just one can't hurt right?" Dean shrugs and smiles. Cas gives a nervous smile and nods.

"So Cas, tell me what you think." Dean says after they get their two beers. Cas looks confused and brings the bottle to his lips and takes a long sip. He makes a face as he brings it back down to the table that makes Dean laugh.

"Yeah, its not a very good taste but you get used to it." Dean laughs out, but suddenly stops when he notices Cas' lips. His eyes immediately are glued to the drop of beer rolling down his lip and onto his chin. Blood rushes to Dean's dick as he watches Cas unconsciously lick his pink lips.

"fuck." Dean mutters under his breath and reaches under the table to palm at his growing erection. Not now, he thinks to himself, not here. Dean can't help but glance back up to the beer on his lips. Cas seems to notice his staring and wipes it off with his thumb way too fucking slowly. Dean would swear he did it on purpose if he hadn't of looked so innocent. Dean clears his throat and tries not to sound so wrecked.

"So tell me about yourself, Cas." Dean says and Cas stops glancing nervously around the room to lock eyes with Dean.

"Well, uhm, what would you like to know?" He asks, clutching the beer tightly in his hands. Dean takes notice of how proper Cas speaks and acts, it's totally adorable. 

"Just...anything." He says smiling at the younger boy. Cas looks absolutely gorgeous in the dim cheap lights of the diner.

"Okay...uhm..I like to write, and draw. Its basically all I do with my life. Uhm...I- I am not really that interesting, I'm sorry."

"Oh come on, there's lots interesting about you I'm sure. Don't make me pry it out of you." Dean says winking at Cas. Cas smiles and blushes, looking down.

"Alright fine, we can do it the interesting way. If I ask you a question, you have to answer it. Okay?" Cas slowly nods, a bit unsure of himself.

"Are you single?"

Cas nods.

"Ever kissed anyone?"

"...once. 2 years ago, it was a girl."

"So you've never kissed a guy?" Dean asks, smiling to himself. Cas shakes his head, playing with his beer cap.

Dean decides to heat things up, make it interesting. He stays quiet for a moment making Cas look up at him. Dean slowly licks his lips in a totally obscene way that has Cas' jaw almost dropping. He brings the beer bottle to his lips and wraps his lips around it seductively and takes way too long of a sip. A small whimper escapes Cas' lips and he looks down in embarrassment.

"Are you a virgin, Cas?" The question makes Cas freeze up. His fingers freeze on the rim of his beer bottle and he gulps, his eyes lock on Dean's. He opens his mouth to say something but closes it. He hesitantly nods his head making Dean smirk.

Before he can ask anything else Tammy is back to take their orders. Dean doesn't break his intense stare on Castiel as he tells the waitress what he wants, Cas ordering the same. Dean decides not to bother Cas anymore for the rest of lunch and the ride back to the office to get Cas' car. Once they're both out of the car and Cas says bye but Dean stops him and stands in front of him.

"Thats not much of a goodbye now is it?" Dean asks, walking towards Cas, trapping him between the Impala and Dean, his back pressed to the car.

"W-what do you mean?" Cas softly asks, obviously nervous. Dean smirks and puts his hands on either side of the car, leaning into Cas. There lips are inches apart, and Dean smirks.

"I had fun Cas, we'll be doing this again soon right?" He rumbles out lowly, stepping closer to Cas, pressing their bodies together. A soft gasp escapes Cas' lips at the contact and Dean can physically feel the shiver run through his body.

"Did you have fun Cas?" Dean whispers next to Cas' ear and he can feel his breath quicken. When Cas doesn't answer Dean rolls their hips making Cas whimper.

"I asked you a question, Cas."

"Y-Yes, Dean." He mewls out, making Dean smile in response.

"I bet you did, baby." Dean laughs out, pressing a knee to Cas' growing erection. He runs a hand through Cas' mess of hair fingers getting tangled as he grabs a handful, pulling his head back. Dean grazes his teeth across Castiel's jawline and Cas whimpers, biting his lip to keep from moaning out loud. 

"Hey now, thats not fair. Next time I wanna hear you." Dean says winking and smiling at how wrecked Cas looks. Dean pulls off Cas and walks around to his side of the car leaving Cas to fully register what just happened. He slowly walks over to his car as Dean pulls off, smiling to himself.

That night, all he can hear is Cas' tiny whimpers and mewls clouding his thoughts. He can't wait for work tomorrow.

And he definitely can't wait until next time they hang out.


	3. So Beautiful, Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go on their second date and things get pretty interesting. c;

"Dean! Dean get up dude you're late!" Sam yells into Dean's room at half past 10. Dean jumps up, rubbing his eyes and looks around confused. Shit. He forgot to set his alarm last night.

"Jesus Christ. My boss is going to kill me." Dean mutters, quickly pulling on his clothes and running out the door. He silently curses to himself, angry for not waking up in time. This is just what he needs, to get in trouble on his first week of work.

Once he pulls up and runs inside, he tries to sneak past Mr. Novak's office but doesn't succeed.

"Winchester! Get your ass in here!"

Dean sighs but walks into the office, in the corner he notices Castiel, smiling at him like he thinks the entire ordeal is funny. Dean gives a small smile and a roll of the eyes before he's snapped back to reality by Mr. Novak's angry growl.

"Care to explain why you're 3 hours late?" He barks.

"I uh, I overslept. Had quite a day yesterday." Dean smirks, looking over to Cas who smiles and blushes. Mr. Novak notices and looks over to his son.

"You know what this dumbass is talking about?" He growls. Cas' smile quickly drops and he shakes his head immediately looking down at his phone.

"You had better watch yourself, Winchester." He says, eyes narrowing.

"Will do, sir." Dean says turning to leave. He tosses a wink in Castiel's direction and walks out.

His day is filled with lots of pointless phone calls, tons of paperwork, and long hours of no Cas. When he only has an hour left until he's off, he starts to wonder if Cas is avoiding him until he hears a soft knock on his office door.

"It's open!" He mumbles tiredly to the door. When it opens, Cas steps inside and Dean straightens up, smiling.

"Hey there." Cas says softly giving a sweet smile. He walks over to Dean, sitting on the desk beside him and offering him a cup of coffee.

"Thought you might want something to help wake you up."

"Oh, thanks Cas I really needed this." Dean smiles taking the coffee and taking a few sips.

"So, care to explain why you were so late Mr. Winchester?" Cas asks trying to imitate his dads mean growl. Dean laughs and stands up, standing in between Cas' knees. He puts his hands on either side of the desk, leaning in.

"Let's just say somebody's highly sexual whimpers and mewls kept me awake all night." Dean says, his voice thick and hot. Cas only smiles bashfully, turning his head away from Dean.

"Oh come on Cas, nows not the time to get all shy on me." Dean chuckles, taking Cas' chin in his hand and tilting his head up. Dean presses his lips to blue eyed boy's neck and licks a long, wet stripe up to his jaw. Cas shivers and sighs.

"Mmmm someone's a bit sensitive today." Dean growls, grazing his teeth against the younger boys neck.

"D-dean..." Cas starts but dean stops him.

"Shhh Cas, let me take care of you baby." He whispers, grabbing Cas' thighs and putting them around his waist. Cas feels their hips mold together and bites his lip, trying to suppress the groan.

Dean makes a noise of disapproval and thumbs at cas' lip.

"D-Dean, m-my dad..." Cas whimpers out as Dean's thumb runs across his bottom lip.

"Oh wouldn't that be something, your daddy coming in to see how fucking wrecked you are for me." Dean growls and bites down onto Cas' neck. Cas' hips buck forward and Dean gives a low groan.

"Someone's a little impatient." Dean laughs out before kissing the bite mark he left. He licks the bruise, testing its sensitivity and Cas gives a high pitched whimper squeezing Dean's upper arm.

"Mine." Dean growls, kissing the spot once more. Cas moans and puts his hands on Deans chest.

"Dean, please, we have to stop." Cas pants out. Dean gives a low moan and smiles before kissing Cas' jawline once more.

"Only because you asked so nicely, baby." He smirks and steps back to examine the work he's done. And sure enough, Cas has a nice raging boner. He can see the precome leaking and by the looks of it, Cas is a pretty good size for a 16 year old. Cas notices what Dean is staring at and tries to cover it with his hand but Dean grabs his hands away.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Cas." Dean smiles and let's go of the boy's wrist to sit back down at his desk. He takes a huge gulp of the coffee Cas gave him and checks the clock.

"20 more minutes and I'll be out of this hellhole." Dean sighs. "You doing anything tonight?"

Cas bites his lip and thinks for a moment.

"Hmmm...I was kinda planning on going on another date with this one guy." He says smiling. Dean's heart drops.

"Oh...okay."

"I'm talking about you, Dean!" Cas laughs out.

"Oh..OH!" Dean says, grinning. "So...so you considered that a date?" Dean asks surprised.

"Well yeah...you didn't?" Cas' smile starts to fade.

"No! I mean yes! I did! I just thought you didn't." Dean says as Cas slides off of the desk to help Dean gather his things.

"So, its a date?...again?" Dean chuckles out.

"Yes...I'll just have to go home with my dad and drive back to meet you here." Cas smiles walking over to the door.

"See you in a few?" Dean smiles at him.

"Of course, Dean." Cas almost whispers and the look in his eyes is something Dean hasn't seen in a long time. Almost a longing, affectionate look. Cas disappears behind the door and Dean sighs, sitting back down.

An hour later Cas is sliding into the passenger side of Deans car and they're headed downtown.

"So Mr. Novak, where exactly are we headed to today?" Dean teases as he turns up the radio.

Cas looks around thoughtfully and shrugs.

"How about we go see a movie?" He suggests. Dean's mind instantly is filled with dirty thoughts. Dark, not many people, perfect place to turn Cas on.

"Sounds awesome." Dean smirks.

Dean let's Cas pick out the movie and once inside Dean picks them out a seat in the very back.

"Why do we have to sit all the way back here?"

Dean merely shrugs as he settles down beside Cas. He looks around and silently thanks Cas for picking a movie that no one was in.

Dean immediately leans over to press a chaste kiss to Cas' addicting jawline.

"Dean, let's go sit up front!" Cas whines, looking up at Dean with begging eyes.

"Mmm not happening baby." Dean grins, continuing to press light kisses to his face. Cas giggles and tries to push on Dean's chest, but Dean grabs his hand.

"Deeeeaaaannnn.." Cas sighs out quietly. "So this is why you wanted to sit back here."

Dean only smiles and runs a hand through Castiel's sex-driven hair, pulling his head back to expose that beautiful neck. Dean licks a line from his collarbone to the tip of his chin, earning a soft squeal from Cas.

"Shhhhh, Cas. We gotta keep quiet." Dean teases, dragging a thumb along the younger boy's lips. Dean releases the grip on his hair so that Cas' wide blue eyes can meet Deans lust filled ones.

"Hope you didn't plan on watching this movie, Cas." Dean growls in Castiel's ear sending shivers down his spine. Cas only smiles and let's Dean take control of the situation. He feels a rough hand toying with the hem of his shirt before trailing up onto his bare stomach. Cas makes a soft noise of approval at the warm touch and leans farther back into his seat, closer to Dean. Dean hums at the given access and slides his hand further up the boys shirt, finally sliding his hand over that firm yet soft chest. The older man leans forward to nibble on Cas' ear as he catches one of Castiel's pink nipples between his fingers. Cas mewls in response and reaches up to run his fingers through Dean's short hair. Cas tugs a little and Dean bites down on his neck in return.

"Oh fuck, Dean. Feels so good baby." Cas moans out soft and sweet.

"Shit Cas, wherever that mouth came from you should use it more often." Dean grins at the boy who simply blushes at him in the dark theater. Dean leans in so close Cas can feel his warm breath on his lips. Their lips brush together and Cas sighs in relief as Deans lips press against his. Dean knows this is the first time Cas has ever kissed a guy, let alone make out with one so why not making it interesting?

Dean grabs Cas' hand, pulling him into his lap, his legs straddling Deans thighs. Dean never breaks the kiss and wraps his hands around Cas' waist, pulling him closer as he deepens the kiss. For a first timer Castiel catches on quick and instantly mimics Dean's teasing motions with his lips. Dean licks Cas' bottom lip, asking for entrance but Cas simply denies and giggles into Deans mouth. The green eyed man's heart fluttered at how adorable it was and reaches down a hand to smack his ass.

"Tease." Dean growls into his mouth and takes the opportunity to stick in his tongue when Cas gasps in surprise.

The kiss heats up quick, all sloppy and wet and soon Cas is grinding down his hips into Dean's earning and guttural moan, pulling his red swollen lips from Cas'. Dean looks down at their hips and tries to match Cas' smooth rolls of the hips. Every time their growing bulges rubs friction onto another Cas let's out a soft sound that Dean could listen to forever.

Dean runs his underneath Cas' shirt and reaches around back, pressing the flat of his palms to the younger boy's lower back. Cas arches into the touch and continues his little ruts and cute noises.

"Deannnnnn" Cas whines out, his little thrusts becoming more frantic. Dean reaches down in between them to palm at Cas' thick, hard bulge. He fumbles with the button and zipper of his Cas' jeans before looking up, asking for permission. Cas gives a quick nod, he looks wrecked and Dean absolutely loves it.

Deans fingers find their way into the smaller boy's boxers and Cas suddenly feels a rough warm hand wrap around his thick cock. Cas' hips stutter from their steady rhythm and his mouth falls slack, eyes falling closed. Dean drinks in the adorable face before tugging on the young boys dick. He feels it throb in his hand as he starts pumping a slow and steady motion. Cas just about loses it.

"Oh fuck Dean" Cas whines out. "Oh god yes"

Dean picks up the pace and Castiel's starts bucking his hips to match the rhythm.

"You look so good like this Cas, so open and needing. God, I can't get enough of those little noises you make." Dean growls into Cas' ear. As if right on cue, Dean gives a hard tug and Cas let's out a little whimper. Deans head falls back against the seat, swiping the precome off the head of Cas' growing erection with his thumb.

The blue eyed boy watches as Dean brings his hand up to seductively lick Cas' precome off of his hand. Dean sucks on the digit, tasting Cas. He moans around his finger, never taking his eyes off Cas. Cas suddenly grabs Dean's wrist, jerking his hand away and smashing his lips to the green eyed man's. He hungrily licks around Deans mouth, tasting himself. Dean resumes jerking Cas off and soon Cas' whimpers become so frantic Dean knows he's close to his release.

"Come for me Cas." Dean grunts into his neck, biting down. Cas' mouth falls open, a loud moan escaping from his throat, his seed spewing into Dean's hand. He falls forward onto Dean, resting their foreheads together.

"You're so beautiful, Cas." Dean says softly, pressing his lips onto Cas'. "So beautiful. You know that right?" Dean asks, lifting the boy's chin to meet his own eyes. Castiel's face turns a deep shade of red and he looks down.

"Cas look at me." Dean whispers. Blue eyes slowly lift to meet green ones.

"You are so beautiful, baby. And so fucking hot." Dean chuckles, smiling sweetly. Cas giggles and hides his face in Dean's neck. Dean rubs small circles on the younger boys back and smiles. Everything about this kid is perfect. Realization hits Dean like a ton of bricks.

He's falling for this kid. And falling fast.


	4. Cum For Me, Angel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean receives a big surprise and there are lots of sweet, hot moments in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very, very much for reading. ❤

Why the hell do you look like you just won a million bucks?" Sam asks from the couch as Dean enters the house.

"Let's just say I had a nice day." Dean sighs, settling down onto the couch across from Sam.

"Really? You? Had a nice day work?!" Sam laughs out shaking his head.

"Not just at work, I had a date too." Dean says, his eyes looking anywhere but Sam even though he feels his older brother's eyes burning into him.

"A date? With who?" Sam asks, squinting over at Dean. Dean stays quiet, just waiting for it to hit Sam.

"Dean....dude you're kidding me-" Sam starts and Dean sighs.

"Sam its not what you think-"

"Dean! You're fucking your boss's son! Its exactly what I think!" Sam says, incredulous.

"I'm not fucking him!" Dean retorts. "At least not yet anyways..." He mumbles but Sam hears and can't help but laugh.

"I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into Dean. The kid is only 16. You're 22. If this thing goes sideways his dad can fire you, even press charges." Sam warns.

"I know, I know." Dean sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Trust me, I know."

Sam opens his mouth to reply but a sleepy Samandriel interrupts him.

"What's all the yelling for?" Samandriel yawns and drags himself over to the couch. He makes himself comfortable in Sam's lap, resting his head on the taller man's shoulder. Sam wraps his arm around his waist.

"We were just talking about how Dean is fucking his boss's underaged son." Sam says casually, turning the channel. Samandriel looks over at Dean wide eyed.

"What the hell D-"

"Yeah, yeah. Your boyfriend already gave me the speech." Dean says getting up to go get a beer. 

"I swear, you Winchesters and you're constant need for sex." Samandriel sighs. Sam laughs and presses an open mouthed kiss to his neck as if to prove a point.

"Sammmm." Samandriel giggles out.

"Get a room." Dean kids, taking a gulp of his beer. Sam rolls his eyes. Before picking up Samandriel bridal style.

"Oh trust me, we will." Sam smirks, Samandriel laughing so hard his boyfriend almost drops him.

Dean sighs as he hears the bedroom door shut.

He looks down at his hand, numbers scribbled sloppily along his palm. He had asked Cas to write down his number before he went home, and Cas made him promise he'd call.

Dean slowly dials the number and waits. On the 3rd ring a soft voice greets Dean.

"Dean?" He hears Cas say. Dean smiles to himself.

"Hey, Cas." Dean purrs. He can practically hear Cas smiling through the phone.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Dean. Thank you for everything." Cas says, sighing.

"I had a lot of fun too, Cas. How was your first time doing stuff with a guy?" Dean chuckles. Cas doesn't answer for a moment and Dean just knows he's blushing so hard.

"I-it was really great. I enjoyed it very much. I was hoping...." Cas trails off, suddenly sounding very unsure of himself.

"Hoping what?" Dean questions.

"I was kind of hoping we could do more in the future, like maybe me trying things on you and stuff." Cas mumbles obviously uncomfortable. Dean chuckles.

"Of course, baby. Anything you want." Dean says gruffly. Cas let's out a small sigh into the phone before giggling.

"You're adorable, Mr. Winchester."

Dean laughs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Not even close, Mr. Novak." Dean says, as he hears a loud moan come from Sam's room.

"Dean! Are you watching porn?!" Cas bursts out laughing causing Deans face to heat up.

"What?! Oh my god no! That wasn't me that was my brother and his boyfriend!" Dean hurries out but Cas keeps laughing.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Cas finally says once his laughing subsides.

"Yeah, just me and Sammy and his boyfriend Samandriel." Dean sighs. "Hey Cas, you wanna come meet then tomorrow? I could pick you up, just gimme your address."

"I'd very much love that, Dean." Cas replies sweetly. Once he gives Dean the address and they say goodnight Dean finishes off his beer, turning up the TV to drown out the pornographic moans. He falls asleep with the thought of Cas in his arms.

~~~~~~

Dean wakes with a start as the empty beer bottle he had fallen asleep with hits the floor, breaking into shatters.

"Shit." He mutters sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He checks his phone for the time, 10am. He groans and pulls himself off the couch, walking to the bathroom. He slips into the shower, letting the warm water run over him, easing the pain of his back from sleeping on the damn couch. He can't help but run his fingers across his morning wood, letting a sigh escape from his lips.

He thinks about Cas, about his soft little moans as he wraps a hand around his rock hard shaft. It doesn't take long of thinking about Cas' virgin little ass riding his huge cock before he's spilling his seed all over the shower floor. 

He takes a deep breath, resting his head against the wall trying to come down from the high of his orgasm.

Just as he reaches to turn off the water, he hears a bang on the door.

"What the hell?" Dean calls, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Hurry up!" Sam call from the other side. Dean rolls his eyes and runs his hand over his face, blinking away the water from his eyes.

He opens the door to see Sam smiling at him. Dean glares at him, and walks past, his wet feet padding to his room. He closes the door behind him, dropping his towel to the floor. A soft gasp freezes him in his tracks. He holds his breath, as he slowly turns around.

Dean almost faints. Wide blue eyes lock on his, completely surprised. Dean can't even move, let alone think. What. The. Hell. Why is Cas in his room?! WHY ISN'T HE PICKING UP HIS DAMN TOWEL. Blue eyes fall from Dean's face to his dick. He watches Cas' eyes widen as he gulps, his face turning a deep shade of red. 

"I-I-I u-uhm-" Dean starts but when he realizes he can't form a real sentence he snatches up his towel from the floor, quickly covering himself. Cas' eyes drop to the floor, his face a deep shade of red and he fiddles with his fingers.

"I-uhm- I didn't know you were in here or I wouldn't have, ya know...." Dean trails off. Cas simply nods, not daring to look up. Dean quickly changes into an old ACDC t-shirt and some old jeans and silently curses Sam for tricking himself.

Cas is still staring down at his lap when Dean turns around. Dean slightly feels bad for him, he looks really embarrassed. He is sooooo going to get Sam back for this.

Its not until Dean steps in front of Cas that he finally looks up at Dean.

"D-Dean...I'm uhm I'm so sorry Sam told me to come over and and-" Cas babbles out.

"Hey hey hey, don't worry about it Cas." Dean says softly, pulling Cas up to stand in front of him. He wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. "Its okay, baby. Sam did this on purpose, he's just an asshole sometimes." Dean laughs. He feels how tense Cas is, and lifts his chin to press a soft kiss on his lips. Cas relaxes into Dean, his hands coming to rest on Dean's chest. Dean deepens the kiss a little, sighing into Cas mouth. He pulls away and kisses the younger boys forehead.

"I don't mind you seeing me naked, Cas. You just surprised me, thats all. I mean just last night I had my hand wrapped around your dick." Dean laughs. Cas giggles and puts his head in Dean's neck.

"Whenever you two lovebirds are done, Samandriel and I made breakfast." Sam calls into the room. Cas giggles again, his lips curling into a smile against Deans neck. Dean grabs his hand and leads him downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Sammy, Samandriel, this is Cas. Although I'm sure you and Sam have already met." Dean says, glaring at Sam. Sam merely shrugs innocently and helps Samandriel set the table.

"Nice to meet you." Samandriel smiles at Cas, holding out his hand.   
"Oh, yes. You too." Cas shakes his hand and smiles. Dean can tell how nervous Cas is, so to calm his nerves, he snakes a hand around his waist.

After they finish breakfast, which took forever since Sam kept asking a thouand questions, Dean drags Cas up to his room, ignoring all the calls from Sam about keeping the moans down while Samandriel smacks his arm.

"I'm sorry about Sam." Dean sighs, closing the door behind them. Cas let's out a small laugh, sitting down on the soft bed.

"Its okay, Dean. Brothers can be quite a handful. I should know." Cas says knowingly.

"You have a brother?" Dean asks, sitting down next to Cas. Dean makes sure he sits close enough where there legs touch and Cas seems to notice as he stares down at them.

"Uhm, yeah. I do." Cas mumbles clearing his throat. "Gabriel, he acts more like my dad, but he's still my brother." Cas says, meeting Dean's eyes. He gives a soft smile and Dean feels the sudden urge to just jump on top of Cas and maul him with kisses.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Cas asks quietly, noticing the sudden dilation in Dean's pupils.

"You don't even fucking know what you do to me Castiel." Dean says shaking his head. At the sudden mention of his full name, the dark haired boy let's a small gasp escape his lips. Dean can't fight the urge anymore and leans in to smash his lips onto the smaller boy's. Cas melts into the kiss as he places a hesitant hand on Dean's thigh, making the older man jump.

Dean nips at Cas' pink, full bottom lip begging for entrance. Cas happily obliges and slides is tongue next to Dean's. Dean can't help but moan at the taste of the boy. 

"Mmmm," Dean groans out, pushing Cas flat onto the bed as he crawls on top. "So good for me baby." Dean praises at Castiel's obedience. Cas mewls at the sudden loss of tongue in his mouth when Dean pulls away.

"Shhhh," Dean shushes him, pressing a chaste kiss to his swollen, spit slick lips. "I've got you Cas. Don't worry." He growls as he makes his way down Cas' jawline with kisses and nips. Cas squirms underneath him, hissing and reaching his hand up to run a hand through the green eyed man's hair. Dean makes a noise of disapproval and grabs both of Castiel's wrists, placing his arms above his head. Cas tries to free himself bit Dean grips tighter and Castiel's moans. He seems slightly embarrassed as Dean catches on.

"You kinky motherfucker." Dean laughs, straddling the young boy's waist. Dean bites his lip to hold back a moan as Cas thrusts his hips up to meet Dean's hardening erection. Cas is a fucking mess already, and Dean loves it.

"You love me pinning you down don't you Cas?" Dean growls, pushing Cas' arms farther above his head and sitting back onto his knees so that his legs can't move. Cas let's out a whimper in response and bites his lip, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I asked you a question, Castiel." Dean demands, rubbing down hard onto the boy's erection. 

"F-fuck..oh god yes Dean yes.." Cas moans out incredibly loud. Dean knows Sam heard him but he doesn't exactly care at the moment.   
"Good boy." Dean purrs out, giving Cas a soft lick to his neck.

"D-dean pleaseeee" Cas whines, squirming.

"Tell me what you want, baby." Dean growls, sliding a hand up the boys small framed chest, pinching a soft nipple between his fingers.

"Fuck me, Dean." Cas says in such a confident tone Dean stares at him wide eyed.

"Well damn. Somebody know what they want." Dean laughs, leaning forward to press his lips to the boy's beneath him. "But don't worry. we'll get to that soon. But first I'm not done having fun yet." Dean says darkly, pulling off the younger boys shirt.

He leaves a trail of kisses down his stomach and unbuttons his jeans, green eyes searching blue for permission. Cas bites his lip and nods. Dean yanks down his pants, carelessly throwing them across the room. His lips ghost over the large bump in the boys boxers, warm breath making his erection twitch. 

Cas whimpers as Dean bites the band of his underwear, pulling them off and exposing Cas' thick, leaking cock.

Dean had to give it to Cas, he was way thicker than Dean but the older man was larger length wise.

Dean looks up through his eyelashes, noticing the self conscious look he tries to hide through his pleasure. Dean catches it though and crawls back up the bed to press multiple kisses to Cas' face.

"Are you nervous, Cas?"

The smaller boy bites his lip looking anywhere except Dean's face.

"Hey...hey look at me baby." Dean says softly, leaning their for heads together. "There's nothing to be nervous about. I promise I'll take care of you. If you want to stop, just tell me and we can stop, okay?" Dean whispers. 

Cas seems to relax at Dean's calming words and he nods, telling Dean to resume what he was doing.

He kisses his way all the way down the boys small, but surprisingly very toned body. He stops to lick up the puddle of precome that has formed on Cas' stomach. Dean moans at the taste of Cas and sucks on the tip of his cock, earning a high pitched squeal from the boy. 

Dean smiles to himself, satisfied and moves down further until his nose is pressed to Cas' skin and his cock is on the back of his throat. Dean swallows around him and Cas gasps, his hips stuttering into a thrust. Dean pulls off slowly and licks the thick vein running down the underside of his length. Cas reaches down and runs a shaky hand through the older mans short hair, tugging as Dean swallows him down again. 

Deans eyes lift up to Cas, his pupils blown wide and leans into Cas' touch. Dean pulls off again, wrapping his hand around him and jerking him off at a fast pace. Dean leans up on his knees and presses a hot, open mouthed kiss to Cas. Cas moans sweetly into the man's mouth, tasting himself. 

"You're so fucking hot, Cas." Dean praises the boy, pulling his own shirt off of himself with his free hand. He leans back down and replaces his hand with his warm, wet mouth. Cas whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut, his back arching into the feeling. 

Cas forces himself to open his eyes an watch Dean swallow him down. Green eyes lift up to meet blue and Dean smiles around his cock, growling. Cas feels the vibrations all through his body and it almost sends him over the edge. Dean notices and not wanting to end the fun too soon, he pulls off with an obscene pop, saliva and precome dripping from his mouth.

Cas leans up to kiss him hungrily but Dean presses a large hand to his chest, pushing him back down. He unbuttons his jeans, pulling them off with his boxers and strokes his growing erection a few times before leaning over to the bedside table to get the lube. He flips open the cap, ready to pour it over his dick when cas stops him.

"Wait, Dean." Cas starts, looking nervous. Dean thinks he's about to tell him he isn't ready to have sex yet, that he was going too far. Cas notices Dean's worried look and hurries to correct himself. "Before we uhm, before we have sex can I uh..i was wondering if I could maybe..." Dean catches on and smirks to himself, leaning down close to Cas' face. 

"You wanna suck me off, baby?" Dean asks. Cas takes a deep breath before nodding and smiling. Dean flips them over, and makes himself comfortable. He puts an arm behind his head to prop himself up so he can watch Cas. The younger boy presses a kiss to Dean's lips before leaning down to his leaking cock. Dean knows that this is Cas's first time and all, so he can't exatly expect itto be amazi-

"Holy fucking shit." Dean cries out as Cas easily swallows down his entire length. Does he have no gag reflex?! He watches Cas bob his head up and down each time the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat. Dean grips the sheets tightly, biting his lip. Cas keeps up the rhythm and presses his palms flat against Dean's hip bones. Dean knows his release is close and locks his eyes on Cas'. The look in those blue eyes is down right seductive and Dean lts out a low moan just looking at him. 

"Oh fuck Cas baby I'm close." Dean warns, expecting Cas to pull off but the seductive look grows into something of a challenging, hungry look. It's just enough to send Dean over the edge. His balls tighten up as his seed explodes down Cas' small throat. Cas works him through it and finally pulls off, swallowing down the load. Dean mutters multiple strings of curse words as he comes down from his high. 

"Dean, whats wrong did i do something wrong?" Cas asks confused. Dean huffs out a laugh, catching his breath before answering. 

"God no. You did fucking amazing. I thought you said you've never given a blowjob before!" Dean says, reaching up to wipe the bead of cum on Cas lips with his thumb. 

"...I haven't." Cas says casually. Dean shakes his head and closes his eyes. 

"I don't know how the hell you learned to do all that then." Dean smiles. Cas returns the adorable grin before rolling off of him and lying on his back while Dean reaches over for the forgotten lube, but Cas stops him. 

"I'm too tired. Do you mind if we wait until next time?" Cas asks, his voice small. Dean gives a sweet smile in return and leans down, pressing a long, warm kiss to the boy's lips. He lays down next to him and wraps his arm around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him into his chest so that they're spooning. 

"Of course, gorgeous." Dean whispers into Cas' ear, softly nibbling the outter shell. Cas shudders at the sensation and arches into Dean, smiling. Dean groans when Cas' ass curves into his overly sensitive dick. 

"You understimate my self control, angel." Dean growls, tightening the grip he has across Cas' stomach. Cas only giggles and scoots closer to the man. Dean notices the erection Cas is still sporting. He reaches down to stroke it but Cas pull his hand back up with a soft gasp. 

"Cassssss." Dean whines out gruffly but the grip on Dean's hand doesn't let up. "Come on, just let me return the favor then we can cuddle the rest of the day." He whispers lowly into the boy's ear, licking and nibbling on his earlobe. Cas lets out a soft gasp and the grip on Dean's hand loosens a bit. 

"I promie I'll make it quick, sweetheart. WIthin minutes I'll have my name on your lips and your cum all over my hand." Dean purrs, smirking at the sudden intake of breath Cas takes in. "How does that sound Castiel?" 

At the sudden mention of his full name Cas releases his grip on Dean's wrist all together and moans in response. Dean gives a light peck on his shoulder before reaching down to wrap his hand around Cas' thick shaft. He leaves a trail of kisses down his shoulder and licks a long wet stripe down his neck stopping near his collarbone to suck a harsh hickey into his skin. Cas arches his back and presses his ass into Dean causing the older man to quicken the pace. Cas reaches an arm back to run his fingers through Dean's short hair. Dean's mouth is still glued to the same spot on Cas' neck. 

"Oh fuck, Deeannnnnnn." Cas mewls out, his mouth hung open in arousal. 

"You like that, angel? You like my hand jerking your thick cock off? You like that precome dripping onto my hand? Hmmm?" Dean growls into Cas' neck. Cas' hips stutter to catch up with Dean's pace and the little ruts make Dean smile into his neck. 

"D-Dean...oh god i'm so close." Cas whines, his cock steadily leaking onto Dean's hand. Dean licks the bruised spot he'd been working at and moves up to Cas' ear. 

"Cum for me, angel." Dean purrs causing Cas to to cry out and his hips to stutter to a halt, his cum spewing out all over Dean's hand. Dean nurses him through his orgasm, whsipering sweet words into his ear. Dean leans over to lick up the streak of cum that had landed on Cas' chest, moaning at the taste of his lover. Cas grabs Dean's face between his hands and crushes their lips together. 

"God, Dean." Cas says breathless once they break the kiss. Dean rests their foreheads together and smiles, pressing another quick kiss to his nose. 

"What is it, baby?" Dean asks softly.

"These past few days have been incredible." Cas smiles, his eyes fluttering closed. Dean can't help but grin and plant kisses all over Cas' face making the boy giggle. 

"I agree. I was pissed at Sam for talking me into working for your dad, but now I should be thanking him. If I hadn't of taken that job I would've never seen those gorgeous blue eyes staring at me from across the hall." Dean says, rolling on top of Cas, holding himself up on his forearms. Dean looks down and really takes in Cas' features. God, how is this even possible? This boy was fucking perfect. Absolutely perfect and he couldn't get enough of him. Dean's eyes trail down to the large purple bruise left on the side of Cas' neck and can't help but smirk. He leans down to give it soft, light kiss. 

"Mine." Dean purrs softly making Cas smile and wrap his arms around Dean. Dean flips them over so that Cas is on top and presses their chests together, molding into each other. After a few minutes he feels Cas' breaths slow and he knows he's asleep. 

He was so fucking lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT THE END, I'M STILL WRITING IT. Hello! Thank you guys so so SO much for reading! I love you bunches and please remember to subscribe, comment, and gives kudos. Thanks again my babies. <3  
> Follow My Tumblr For Updates:  
> destiel-is-life-666.tumblr.com  
> P.s. It would be so much appreciated for you guys to share my story on with friends and such.


End file.
